El novio secreto de Rose
by Tete93
Summary: Definitivamente Rose estaba escondiendo algo y un novio parecía la mejor explicación, Hugo toma nota de los extraños comportamientos de su hermana. Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femmeslash" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". FEMMESLASH


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femmeslash" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_

_**El reto: **_Debéis escribir una viñeta sobre una pareja teniendo que ser slash o femmeslash**.** La elección de la pareja queda a vuestro gusto y no es necesario que la indiquéis a la hora de presentaros.

**Palabras:** 1537

**Disclaimer: **Si lo reconocen le pertenece a mi ama y señora J. K. Rowling.

**El novio secreto de Rose**

Rose tenía novio en secreto, Hugo estaba seguro de eso. Había comenzado a sospechar en verano, cuando no dejaban de llegar lechuzas para Rose, ella siempre recibía cartas de sus amigos durante las vacaciones, pero este verano había incrementado considerablemente la frecuencia con que llegaban. Además estaban esas sonrisas tontas que Rose le daba a varias de las cartas luego de leerlas, y pasaba de buen humor el resto del día hasta el punto que no se enfadaba si Hugo se comía el ultimo pudin.

Cuando habían vuelto a Hogwarts su comportamiento raro había empeorado, en una ocasión Hugo se había tropezado con ella a medianoche en el séptimo piso cuando él venía de clases de astronomía. Al preguntarle que hacía ella allí, Rose le había cambiado el tema. Hugo sospechaba que Rose se escabullía constantemente pero no podía confirmarlo porque no estaban en el mismo año ni en la misma casa para notar sus ausencias y no podía seguirla todo el día porque eso sería bastante patético y además él tenía sus propias clases y prácticas de Quidditch.

Definitivamente Rose estaba escondiendo algo y un novio parecía la mejor explicación, pero algo no encajaba bien, en sus quince años de vida (o por lo menos en los trece que Hugo había estado presente), ella jamás había demostrado interés alguno por los chicos. Jamás había tenido novio y Hugo nunca la había se había enterado que un chico le gustase, claro que no es un tema que las chicas discutan con sus hermanos menores, pero se notaban. Y lo que Hugo notaba es que Rose jamás había estado enamorada ni siquiera de Devon Thomas, el capitán y cazador de Los Tornados, por él que todas las chicas suspiraban, su prima Lily incluso tenía un poster firmado por él.

Parecía raro que de pronto de la nada Rose mostrara interés por los chicos, tal vez hasta ahora se le estaban alborotando las hormonas que a la mayoría de las chicas se les alborotan más temprano. O tal vez Hugo estaba equivocado y el secreto que ocultaba Rose tenía poco que ver con el romance. Sus dudas se aclararon la mañana del catorce de Febrero cuando desde la mesa de Gryffindor vio cómo su hermana, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw recibía un ramo de calas traído por tres lechuzas.

Hugo era un chico bastante observador y de eso había sacado tres conclusiones que luego anotaría en un pergamino:

Primera: Rose de hecho tenía novio.

Segunda: Las calas eran las flores favoritas de Rose pero muy poca gente lo sabía. De forma que le novio de Rose era alguien que la conocía bastante bien y se tomaba el tiempo de averiguar pequeñas cosas sobre ella. Otro hubiese optado por regalarle rosas, por ser el clásico de San Valentín o para hacer un cursi juego de palabras con su nombre.

Tercera: Rose no tenía intención de mantener en secreto que tenía una relación (no se había molestado en esconder las flores y se la estaba mostrando orgullosa a sus amigas). El verdadero secreto era con quien tenía una relación.

Dobló el pedazo de pergamino y lo escondió en su mochila, Rose lo asesinaría lentamente y dolorosamente si se enteraba que estaba haciendo anotaciones sobre su vida amorosa. El tema quedó un poco arrinconado en su mente después de eso. Con la final de Quidditch cada vez más cerca y apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en que iba a cenar, menos en con quien estaría saliendo Rose.

Podía culpar a Alice Longbottom, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. Era una chica tres años mayor que él, pero la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo porque sus padres eran amigos del padre de Alice, quien también era el profesor de Herbología, aunque siempre había sido más cercana a Rose que a él.

Alice normalmente tenía una personalidad dulce y un gran sentido del humor, pero cuando venía el tema del Quidditch se convertía automáticamente en una dictadora. Los hacía entrenar bajo lluvia, sol o nieve, a cualquier hora que tuviesen libre aunque fuesen las cuatro de la mañana. Le constaba que su primo James quien era uno de los golpeadores del equipo, fantaseaba con degollarla cuando les gritaba por dormirse en un entrenamiento aunque fuese de madrugada. Todos en el equipo quería ganar la final contra Hufflepuff, pero Alice estaba seriamente obsesionada.

Aun a pesar de su cansancio, había días que al ver a su hermana se preguntaba con quien estaría saliendo. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de esconderlo? ¿Creería que sus padres no lo aprobarían? ¿Era alguna clase de drama adolescente que él no comprendía, como cuando a dos chicas les gusta el mismo chico y ese tipo de insignificancias?

Había pensado en preguntarle directamente pero dudaba bastante que ella le contestara, además la hipotética conversación se le antojaba tan incómoda que lo hacía desistir de preguntar. Si no podía saber quién era el novio al menos esperaba que la tratara bien, no importaba si el mismo la había agarrado a patadas una vez cuando tenía dos años, si alguien le tocaba un solo cabello a su hermana, él aprendería a usar hechizos imperdonables y los practicaría en el tipo.

* * *

No podía creer que habían perdido. Luego de las infinitas horas de entrenamiento, algunos huesos rotos, todo su esfuerzo y soportar los gritos de Alice, habían perdido. Hufflepuff había ganado 350 a 210. Alice no había alcanzado al snitch a tiempo y el buscador de Hufflepuff la había atrapado justo en sus narices.

Ahora todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba sentado en la sala común con sus compañeros de casa, el ambiente no podía ser más triste, había algún que otro optimista que había intentado animarlos, pero había desistido y se había contagiado del mal humor general. Hasta James estaba sin ganas de hacer bromas, solo estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Era notoria la ausencia de Alice. La capitana aún no había subido a la sala común, según el Taylor, el guardián del equipo, Alice ni siquiera había salido del campo.

Luego de un rato Hugo decidió que alguien debería buscarla y asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, y ese alguien era él ya que nadie más en la sala parecía tener ganas de moverse. Cuando llegó al campo de Quidditch no la vio por ningún lado, podía ser que ya se hubiese ido, pero decidió pasar por los vestidores antes de salir, solo por si estaba allí.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de los vestidores cuando le pareció oír murmullos. Acercó el oído a la puerta por pura curiosidad:

—Vamos, jugaron un buen partido, ya ganaran el próximo año — decía suavemente la voz que Hugo reconoció inmediato como la de su hermana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana en los vestidores del equipo de Gryffindor? Ella era de Ravenclaw y a pesar de que ella era bastante inteligente, Hugo dudaba que Rose supiese la diferencia entre la Quaffle y una Bludger.

—No habrá próximo año, mañana renuncio al equipo y dejo Hogwarts, y me voy a ir a vivir a una cueva en el fondo del bosque prohibido en donde nadie pueda recordarme que soy una perdedora. — contestó la voz de Alice. Hugo no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, Alice era la reina de las reacciones dramáticas, no dudaba que ella estuviera decepcionada del resultado del partido, pero seguramente el próximo año volvería con renovadas energías, una gran sonrisa y una firme determinación de ganar la copa en su último año.

—Yo te iría a visitar los domingos, te llevaría algo de comida, dudo que en el bosque encuentres mucha — replicó Rose con tranquilidad.

—Asegúrate de traer ranas de chocolate y la nueva edición del Quisquilloso, Lorcan dijo que traían espectro-gafas de regalo. — pidió Alice y Rose soltó una risita.

Hugo abrió la puerta con intención de unirse a la conversación, pero en cuanto había puesto un pie dentro de los vestidores, llegó a tiempo para ver a su hermana depositarle a Alice un suave beso en los labios.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, sin que ninguna de ellas notara su presencia, y se marchó de allí. Podía no tener mucho tacto, pero sabía que allí definitivamente estaría de más. Había estado en lo correcto al suponer que Rose tenía una relación, simplemente había fallado al adivinar el sexo de su pareja. Había comprendido la razón porque su hermana quisiese mantener todo en secreto, mucha gente no era muy comprensiva con las parejas del mismo sexo. Aun así Hugo sabía que sus padres no tendrían ningún problema con eso, su madre de hecho defendía la igualdad, y aunque su padre se mostraba receloso con cualquiera que se acercara a su niña preferiría a Alice antes que a cualquiera de los chicos.

Al volver a su habitación Hugo tiró el pedazo de pergamino con las anotaciones a la basura. Luego de haber visto como brillaban los ojos de Rose antes de acercarse a besar a Alice, se dio cuenta que le importaba muy poco si su hermana salía con un chico, una chica, una lechuza o el calamar gigante, mientras ella fuese así de feliz y él poder burlarse de ella por eso.

**FIN**

Si dejan review les envío la nueva edición del quisquilloso.

Besos

Teté


End file.
